In optical communication systems, laser diodes are typically used to generate optical signals for transmission, and laser drivers are typically used to modulate the laser diodes.
One can encounter a number of problems when directly modulating a laser diode using a conventional laser driver IC (integrated circuit), particularly in the absence of cooling. First, ringing and distortion of the drive current waveform may result from one or more of wire bond inductance, laser diode capacitance, and laser driver output capacitance. Second, it may be difficult to keep the laser diode temperature low enough for adequate performance because of heat generated by the laser driver IC, which should be as close as possible to the laser diode in conventional systems in order to minimize the interconnect inductance that may contribute to the ringing stated above.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus for interconnecting the laser driver to the laser diode that can reduce waveform distortion and ringing, while reducing the effect of the heat generated by the laser driver on the laser diode.